Part(l)y
by MegStatic
Summary: Pinhead and his minions interrupt a party for unknown reasons. Slight Pinhead/Writer. Rated M just for safety (Blood & Gore).


**This is my first ever fan fic. Based on a dream which i had a while ago. (Sorry for the bad grammar or lack of detail in advance!)**

**I do not own Hellraiser or Pinhead.**

* * *

The party was so loud I couldn't stand it any longer. I couldn't even remember why I was here or in fact where I was.

The building was so enormous the ceiling was eclipsed in darkness, who knew how high. I glanced around the room. Most of the people were crowded around the front stage drinking and listening to the awfully loud music. I was perched on a small stool near the bar, on my third drink of the night. It was so dark I couldn't even see what I was drinking.

It all happened so suddenly, one moment people where stumbling around having fun, the next the power was cut. Everything went silent. A few screams could be heard from the other side of the room. A slight laugh was echoing through the room then somebody in a loud voice called out "We have come."At that sound I almost fell off the stool. 'What the hell was that? Am I the only one who found that scary?' I thought out loud. Then the panic came, people started rushing towards the exit, well any exit possible, not like there were any windows in the building. I tried to stay calm but suddenly a few pairs of footsteps started to descend the stage.

I got up and started to run to the crowd. People were pushing back and forth, it was impossible to move. The mysterious voice then spoke again "We will find who opened that box, even if it means ripping each and every one of your souls apart". That was the cue people needed. Suddenly people scattered the room, desperately looking for a way out. I couldn't breathe. Was this a panic attack? I stumbled and tripped over a small box on the floor violently knocking my head on something hard passing out. The last thing I remember hearing was a blood curdling scream.

Minutes or even hours after I fell I woke with a start. The only light I could see was one of the green neon stage lights. It was just too quiet. Where was everyone? I got up slowly cradling a soon to be painful bruise on my head keeping my eyes locked on the stage. After I stood I glanced around the room. It looked as though chains were hanging from the incredibly high ceiling. I saw movement from the corner of my eyes. My head whipped round to a bloody mess on the floor with what might have been a pile of limbs. I couldn't make out much but what I saw immediately terrified me. The sound of nails scraping across metal caught my ears.

I had just enough time to run quietly and jump behind some old speakers at the side of the pile. Only my eyes were exposed. I had to keep my breathing shallow so not to attract attention from whatever the hell was just around the corner. My heart was racing, my head was thumping with pain. I thought I might collapse at any moment. Then the scraping stopped followed by a few footsteps. All I could see was somebody or something in a long leather coat. It bent down to the pile of limbs picking up what I'm sure now was a head and it laughed. "Such sweet exquisite suffering" he said. He paused for a second glancing just above where I was hiding. I froze, holding my breath. His head had nails in it! This is surely not a human. His eyes went back to the pile and he started to dig around looking for something. Two more creatures came into view. I was pretty sure ones arm was entirely missing and a giant nail gun in its place. The being with the nails in his head looked up at them. "It's not here. Have you found any more survivors yet?" he said calmly. The third monster, which I couldn't see murmured "There are still two that we know of locked in the attic". "Let them taste hell" Pinhead said raising his voice.

All three of them slowly walked off towards the stairs. When it had gone silent again I slowly emerged from my hiding spot. My head was trying to wrap around all of this, just what in hell was going on. I made a break for the front door only to find it was missing. More chains and blood covered the wall in its place. My only choice was to get to the attic, where whoever was left might know the way out.

Suddenly the pain in my head became immense. Images started flooding back to me. I was sitting at one of the VIP tables with two other people. One of them was holding a strange puzzle box. He started opening it. Another image was some shady character coming to the table telling us how it opened. The next thing I remember was drinking at the bar. I still had no idea what was going on. I collected my senses, realizing I was standing at the bottom of the stairs. 'Right,' I thought to myself 'I can do this.'

I started climbing the stairs slowly. It was hard to stand up. There was blood any bodies everywhere. I had to keep my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. The stairs wound round and round. All of the other floors were dark. A slight wind rattling was the only audible sound. As I got to the highest level I slipped across the floor. Suddenly a nail shot across the room scraping the top of my head making me gasp. I fell down. I could hear footsteps coming closer. I managed to prop myself up on a wall next to me. My eyes wandered up following the sound. I had to stop myself from trembling. There a few feet ahead of me were them, the three demon-like things.

Pinhead stepped closer to me. His black eyes bored deep into my soul. It was hard not to look away. He chuckled. "My, my, what do we have here?" he said whilst coming closer to me. The other two just stood there. He knelt down right next to me. I pushed myself closer to the wall crying out as he put his hand around my neck. He tilted his head down. He was now a mere few centimetres from my face. My head was yanked to the side exposing my cheek to him. A small trickle of blood ran down from my head through my violet hair. He extended his tongue licking up the crimson liquid. "It was you" he whispered into my ear. A sudden pang of terror racked my body. "No!" I whimpered. "Oh, fear not little lamb. I will make your death spectacular." He said tightening his hand around my neck. "I'm afraid your friends are no longer with us". I could just about breathe. He brought his hand up to his head, pulling one of the many nails from it. Rusted and long. My eyes widened. He didn't even flinch when he pulled it out. He positioned it on my left ribs and started to push painfully slow. I couldn't even describe the amount of pain. I had never experienced something as painful as this. The burning sensation worsened as the nail got deeper. Blood was pouring down my side. As it punctured my lung I coughed up blood. Pinhead merely laughed and licked up the blood that was pouring out brushing my lips. I was on the verge of consciousness. My eyes were blurring, tears welling up. I had never imagined I would die in such a bizarre way. My head lolled back against the wall. My arms fell to my sides. Pinhead started laughing again. "My dear, you won't die. You're in hell already."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this. I am very grateful for reviews and any pointers for future stories :)**


End file.
